Electrical connectors have increasingly high transmission rates. For a high-speed connector, in order to ensure that a transmitted signal is free from external electromagnetic interference, the high-speed connector requires a connector housing assembled with a metal sheet.
In the known connector housing, two adjacent walls are not tightly connected at a corner where adjacent edges of the adjacent walls meet, and a gap is formed between the two adjacent edges. When a plug is inserted into the connector, the two adjacent walls of the connector housing of the connector are outwardly stretched, enlarging the gap between adjacent edges of the two adjacent walls. Significant electromagnetic leakage occurs through the large gap at the corner of the connector housing, reducing the electromagnetic shielding effect and signal transmission quality of the connector.